


More to Learn

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BAMF, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex, Voyeurism, don't mess with me - Freeform, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane and Kurt are being intimate but Will keeps calling.  Eventually she's had enough and answers the phone and tells him what's what.  They're all in for more than they bargained for, which leads to discoveries about one another.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh fuck! More,” she begged.

“God yes!” He slowed and deliberately pushed into her harder, delighting in watching her breasts bounce with each thrust. Kurt braced himself above her and watched her response to his movements.

She furrowed her brow with the slower pace. “Please, Kurt?”

“Please what?” He replied with a grin.

Diane opened her eyes and let them bore deep into his soul. “You know what! Faster!”

“Like this?” Kurt leaned forward and pushed into her with faster, albeit shallower, thrusts.

“Yes!” She squeaked, her legs wrapping around his hips. “Harder!”

He grinned again. “Full of orders today, aren’t we?” Kurt leaned forward and kissed her as he changed his movements, yet again.

Diane groaned in frustration before stopping. “What’s that?”

“Hmm?” Kurt moved his lips from hers to her neck, continuing on with the new angle.

“Oh hell…” She panted before realizing, “that’s my phone!” Diane reached over to the nightstand beside them and grabbed ahold of her phone. “Will.”

“Ignore it,” he ordered, simply, kissing his way across her clavicle.

She sighed and pressed ignore, setting the phone down again.

“Good girl!” Kurt sucked her shoulder blade as he continued sliding into her.

“That feels so… Dammit! It’s my phone again!”

“Don’t answer it,” he replied, quickly going back to the hickey he was working on leaving on her tender flesh.

Diane hit “Ignore” once again before refocusing on how good she felt.

“Keep going. I’m close.”

He chuckled, “I know.” Kurt kissed her again as he sped up his hips. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes,” she moaned, almost breathlessly.

He smiled, loving how her body was responding to him and how incredible they were making each other feel.

“Don’t stop? Please?”

Diane bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes, feeling her climax inch closer. Kurt bared down on her harder.

“What the fuck?” She yelled furiously, her eyes flying wide open as she reached for her phone as it rang for the third time.

Kurt braced himself above her and looked into her eyes and stated in all seriousness, “no.”

“He’s not gonna stop. Two minutes? Okay?”

“Di…” Kurt stopped as she answered her phone.

“This had better be good, Will,” she spat.

“Diane! What are you doing?” Her partner barked angrily over the phone. “I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for the last 10 minutes! Did you get my emails?”

“Hang up,” Kurt breathed in her other ear, thrusting harder. “I’m gonna make you cum so fucking hard,” he promised, punctuating the last three words with deep thrusts.

“I’m busy. Take a fucking hint. I’ll call you back!” She pulled the phone away from her ear just long enough to sigh in pleasure.

“Doing what? You know that Sanders kid is still in lockup and his parents are big…”

“If you must know,” she interrupted abruptly, “I’m in the middle of what was turning out to be incredible sex and if my fucking phone hadn’t been going off I’d be well on my way to a second orgasm by now.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Will was silent as the color drained from his face. “You’re… Uh… What?”

Kurt smiled and mumbled into her ear, “let’s make it three, hmm?” He flexed within her and moved his hand to her pelvis, gently rubbing his thumb over her clit.

“Oh!” She gasped with a slight whine. “Yeah, so if you don’t mind I’d like…”

“Anyone I know?” He replied, evoking his boyish charm.

“Goodbye Will.” Diane swiped the screen and tossed her phone to the other side of the bed.

“I’m sorry. Forgive me?” She stated, batting her eyelashes as she placed on innocent kiss on his mouth. “Where were we?”

“I believe I was about to make you cum, Miss Lockhart.”

“Hmm, that sounds right.”

He kissed her as he began thrusting harder and faster, just like he knew she liked. “You like this cock? Huh?”

“Oh god yes!” She groaned. “Don’t stop!”

Kurt removed his hand from between them and licked his fingers clean. “God damn you taste good!” He leaned forward and kissed her again before he braced himself next to her head, concentrating on giving her the first of three orgasms, at the very least.

“More! Just… oh god!”

He continued his movements within her. “Cum for me,” he ordered with a growl. 

She nodded. “It’s right… Oh yes! Harder! Please?” She begged before biting down on her lower lip, whimpering.

Her ankles locked around him as she finally started to cum. Diane let out a primal scream as Kurt slammed deep into her and held himself firmly, feeling every wave hit her. 

“Oh!” She panted. “Oh g…!” She screamed in satisfaction as her movements under him slowed, Kurt beginning to move himself within her again. Diane let out one final low groan before letting out a deep breath, deliberately.

“I love it when you do that.” Kurt kissed her and watched as her body began to relax. “Just beautiful,” he marveled. 

She smiled again. “And I love it when you make me do that,” she cooed. “Mmm. How about we switch spots and see if you can do it again?”

“I’m up to the challenge,” he joked back. “Hold on tight.”

“Hmm…?” She did as she was told and, rather swiftly, rolled with him, ending up on top.

“You’re good at that, too!” She giggled.

“I’m good at many things, Ms. Lockhart,” he replied. Kurt’s hands moved from her back down the sides of her body and came to rest on her hips before thrusting upwards.

“Oh yes!”

Diane placed her hands on his as she threw her head back, still reveling in the feeling of him inside of her. She began bouncing on him and moved his hands to her ass. Diane looked up before falling forward on top of him.

Kurt groaned at her combined movements and spanked her once.

“Oh!” She giggled. “Do you like my ass?” She asked as she continued to ride him. “Hmm?”

“Oh yeah.” His hands kneaded her firm posterior in appreciation as he tugged her body to move faster on him. “And your tits are perfect. God I love them!”

“Mmm!” She smiled and continued riding him harder, the sounds of their flesh coming together echoing off the walls between grunts and groans. But then her eyes fell to her phone- it was still lit up. Diane stilled almost immediately. “Oh, god,” she whispered.

Kurt grunted before responding, “you’re not close yet… are you?” He panted, somewhat confused but still rocking his hips. “It doesn’t feel like…”

“No… I…” She interrupted in horror, her voice barely audible as she reached for the device.

She picked it up and saw that her call with Will was still very much active. Diane sat up and shakily put the phone to her ear, listening for any sounds on the other end.

“Di…?” He began. She stopped him, placing one finger over his mouth.

*Click*

She looked back at the phone and saw a flashing “Call Ended 16:32…” message.

Diane looked down at Kurt, her mouth agape in astonishment. “He…”

Kurt looked back at her, not entirely sure how to respond. 

Several moments of uncomfortable silence passed between them before Diane dropped her phone and fell forward on top of him, burying her face in his neck. “He…” She panted.

“Yeah…”

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Diane burst out into hysterical laughter.

“What…?” Kurt started, looking over at the woman he was still technically inside of.

Diane sat up and continued laughing. “I’m sorry. I’m… mortified… but… I don’t know what I find more disturbing- the fact that I just told my business partner I was about to have an orgasm or the fact that he listened to it.”

“Why are you laughing? I, uh…”

“It’s just ridiculous,” she continued, giggling. “I was already anticipating being embarrassed when I walked in tomorrow but then I realized he’s the bigger pervert for not hanging up!”

“Okay…?”

“I win that argument every time!”

Kurt stared back, stunned.

She leaned forward, still chuckling, and ran her tongue along his upper lip. “Now. I believe you owe me three more?” Diane rocked her hips in a circle, pulling a grunt from him.

“You still…?”

“Why not?” She replied as she began nibbling his neck. “You’re still hard.” Diane reemphasized her point by squeezing her internal muscles. “And there was talk of giving me more.”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“But what?”

“The idea of voyeurism doesn’t do anything for you?” She moaned as she continued rocking her hips, kissing his shoulder.

“I uh, I guess I never thought about it.”

“Well, I mean I’d rather it be anonymous. Like against a window in a high rise… and certainly not being recognized by anyone but now that I think about it,” she stopped to bite down on his earlobe, “the idea kinda turns me on.” 

Diane rose once more and began stroking her clit as she started to slowly bounce on top of him, bracing herself on his chest with her free hand. She looked down at him, “do you want me to stop?”

“No! I… I guess just learned something new about you today.”

“Stick around, McVeigh,” she flirted before moving her hand from her lower lips to his, inviting him to suck on them, “there’s still a helluva lot more for you to learn about me.”


	2. the next day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane comes into the office the next day

The next day…

Kurt rolled over and wrapped his arm around Diane, sighing as he breathed in her scent.

“Mm,” Diane groaned in response.

“Gotta get up,” he mumbled into the back of her neck, kissing as he did.

“No.”

“I know. But you left early yesterday so you’ve got a lot to catch up on. Remember?” He pushed his hips into hers, his morning wood serving as a reminder.

Diane sighed and rolled over. “I do.” 

Her eyes flew open, “I do! Oh god. Will.”

Kurt chuckled lowly and placed a kiss on her lips. “You win that argument, remember?”

“Yeah… but… I was horny then. I say stupid things when I’m mid coitus!” 

He laughed. “What? No, you’re going to walk in there with your head held high and own him!” Kurt pulled her closer to him and kissed her again.

“Yeah…” She replied, still uncertain. “But he…”

“He listened to you have an incredible orgasm. I remember. I was there.”

Her grimace softened, slightly. “It was incredible. And so were the others that followed it.” Diane leaned forward and kissed him.

“There’s my girl,” he replied with a smile, before placing a kiss on her mouth. “Time to get up. You’ve got corporations to take down!”

Kurt rolled over and threw the sheets off the bed before going into the bathroom to start the shower.

Diane laughed. “Not quite. But thanks for the vote of confidence.” She sighed as she stretched and felt a bit of soreness left over in her thighs from the previous day’s activities. Diane looked over at the ass of the man she was falling in love with and giggled when she saw her claw marks on it.

“Join me for a shower?”

“No thanks. I’m still walking funny as it is. I’ll go make the coffee. Don’t use up all the hot water!”

Kurt nodded and climbed into the shower. Diane got out of bed and made it before walking into the kitchen. As soon as she did, she smelled the coffee already brewing. Looking around, she found that it was on a timer. She laughed to herself. “I guess he’s getting company in the shower this morning…”

~X~

An hour later, Diane had cum once more, gotten herself ready for work, and driven in from Kurt’s home in the country. She still had the post-orgasm glow wash over her features as she pulled into the parking lot.

After gathering her things, Diane walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the 29th floor. Moments later, she walked in and as the doors were closing she heard, “wait! Hold the elevator!”

Diane held the door for the stranger and as soon as his face came into view, she wished she hadn’t. Both Will and David raced to get in with her. “Oh god,” she sighed to herself. “Kill me now.”

Both men got in and stood against separate walls, David in the middle, Will directly across from Diane. 

Will looked over and smirked before quickly averting his eyes to his shoes.

“Morning,” David offered to Diane.

“Morning,” she returned.

Diane blushed and prayed Will would keep his mouth shut.

“You look, uh, well rested…” He offered. She smiled back uncomfortably before looking down into her purse to fish for something that wasn’t there. 

It didn’t, however, stop them from looking up and one another as the floors passed and trying not to force further conversation.

The bell dinged and the doors opened. David exited first, calling behind him, “I don’t know what’s going on between you two but get over it.” He walked towards his office and shut the door behind him.

Diane shook her head and walked towards her office, not realizing Will followed close behind.

She hung up her coat and turned around to find him shutting the door behind him before bursting into laughter.

“Oh my god, Diane! Who knew you liked dirty talk?” He unbuttoned his coat and took a seat across from her desk, crossing his leg over his thigh as he settled in.

“Who was it? You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Is this a new guy? I don’t recall you saying you were dating any one at the moment.” Will thought before laughing again.

Diane walked over to her desk and sat behind it, turning on her pc then cocking her head to the side, watching Will amuse himself.

“’Harder,’” Will mimicked, giggling hysterically.

He looked up at her and noticed her stern demeanor. “Oh come on! It’s funny!”

She raised an eyebrow, “are you finished?”

“No! But I know you did!” He laughed to himself all over again, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “Did he, Diane? I’d hope you’re a caring lover.”

She sighed and watched him continue to dig his grave.

“And I’m glad to know he admires your features. You do have a lovely chest by the way.”

“Will?” She warned.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll stop. I just can’t help it.”

Diane rose, took off her glasses and placed them gently on the table before positioning her hands on her desk to lean in as she stared at him.

Will looked up and realized just how unfunny she found all of this.

“You know what I find hilarious, Mister Gardner?” The fact that once I told you what I was doing, you didn’t end the call. In fact, you listened to it. All of it. And you were going to continue listening to me fucking until you got caught. And THAT is the only reason you hung up.”

Will sobered and stared, “I…”

“What? You like eavesdropping on someone else’s sex life?” Diane’s voice dropped an octave, quieting as it did. “Hmm? I bet you got hard, too, didn’t you?” She arched an eyebrow and looked down at his lap.

He shifted uncomfortably in an attempt to hide the semi he’d already begun to develop. “I…”

“You’re a sick fuck Will Gardner.”

He blushed, “I… I’m sorry. It was like a train wreck. I couldn’t look away.”

“Did it turn you on, Will?” She asked, blinking deliberately, watching as he squirmed.

“Well, yeah,” he admitted quietly.

“And that is why this conversation and yesterday’s phone call will never leave this room, do you understand me?”

He nodded, looking into her eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have but…”

“But you did.”

He rose and re-buttoned his jacket. “I know.”

“It did, however,“ she started, “it did make for a few more incredible climaxes to follow.”

“What?” He asked, incredulously. “You mean.”

“Three more after you hung up. Turns out I may be into voyeurism.”

Will’s jaw hit the floor. “You…?”

“Learned something else new about me today, didn’t you? That doesn’t leave this room either.” She sat back down and put her glasses back on. 

He waited a beat before reaching for the door.

“Oh,” she started again. Will stopped to turn around and look at her, not really knowing what she was going to say next.

Her eyes twinkled when she saw trepidation on his face. “Did you ever bother to get that kid out of lockup?”

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a drabble from my love, kinkmekingston... and then some encouragement from mellied9. Already contemplating "The next day..."  
> (I hope you enjoy this one. I had a LOT of fun writing it!)


End file.
